Clan Blood Raven
' 'is an exiled clan of major status seated in the Blackbird Tower in the mountains overlooking Winterhold. The family primarily consists predominantly of Imperials, but other races are found within the clan as well, serving as warriors and servants. Their coat-of-arms depicts a black raven on top of a blood red cross on a dark red background. The clan's current Patriarch is Androval Mandus. History Early history The clan was founded by Reginus Mandus, one of the Slave-Queen Alessia's most trusted commanders. He was a renowned archer and hunter, and has been rumoured according to several legends to discourage an entire Ayleid army from attacking by shooting their general from over a thousand yards with his bow. The clan set up residence in northern Skyrim where they constructed the Blackbird Tower. To the surprise and dismay of many suitable brides found among the nobility, Reginus chose to marry his own sister, in order to keep a "pure" bloodline. The Second Clan War The clan was almost infamous for its hatred of all clans of Elvenkind. This hatred would fuel their victories in 1E 2840, during the aftermath of the Four Score War. At first it seemed to go well for all the Elven clans supporting the Dunmer cause, but during the second half of the war Clan Blood Raven managed to rally their broken armies under one banner. Through an almost lethal march through the desolate wastes of the Pale towards the united Elven opponents. It was a long and bloody struggle, but thanks to the hardships and strategies by the clan's current Matriarch, the clan managed to drive the Elves back, winning a tremendous victory for all clans of Men. Though the war swayed in the direction of the clans of Men, Clan Blood Raven they lost their Cadet Branch and greatest ally Clan Birds-of-Prey in the ongoing struggle. The death of this clan is honoured and celebrated yearly by Clan Blood Raven's current Matriarch or Patriarch. The Third Clan War In 3E 38 the Third Clan War broke out as Emperor Tiber Septim had finally succumbed to high age. It was during this period of time the clan would earn their undeserved reputation as oathbreakers and betrayers, mostly because of their then ruling Patriarch, whose name has been forgotten with time. He was a man obsessed with conserving the clan's status as a clan to be fear and respected, as well as the clan's economy. Unbeknownst to everybody, including his own kin, he issued to orders to form temporary alliances on both sides in order to reel in the profits of war, at the expense of countless of lives. However as the clans loyal to the Empire's cause soon discovered the Patriarch's trick, they sacked the Blackbird Tower, which resulted in that all the documents regarding the clan's history from before that time were lost to flames and pillage. The Patriarch himself was captured and executed for his crimes and his daughter carried on the legacy together with her brother. The Fourth Clan War The fourth Oblivion Crisis was particularly hard on the clan as an Oblivion gate had opened just a few miles away from the Blackbird Tower, which was besieged at least two times during the Oblivion Crisis. The clan had lost over nine hundred of their otherwise one thousand men strong army, rendering them unable to fight in the Fourth Clan War. Recent history Androval Mandus' bastard son, Iasan Mandus, was recently made the Heir of the clan, despite having an older daughter more fit to rule. The clan's distrust and bigotry against all clans of Mer would only serve as benefit in the inofficial "Fifth Clan War", as they repelled armies after armies of Thalmor. Unlike other Imperial clans, Clan Blood Raven renounced the Empire's treaty altogether, considering the fact that they were surrendering to Elves. Unable to accept this fact, Clan Blood Raven banded together with clans loyal to Skyrim's independency. Though they gained much unexpected support from the Nordic clans, they fell out of favour with the Imperial clans. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure. Bird of a Feather ''Bird of a Feather ''is the name of the code book of Clan Blood Raven. It is one of the more obscure texts among the clans as it solemnly depends on tales and advices on how to break their enemies' spirit through cruel methods of torture, while hardening their own soul, rendering them incapable of mercy and forgiveness. Hence the name of the book... Unique Ranks The Nightmares The clan's mages' cult are called Nightmares. They are a mysterious bunch who mostly dabble with the dark arts, such as necromancy and magic by blood and shadow. Their numbers are always restricted to the number three, thus making an initiation impossible. However it is possible to join if one of the former members is challenged to a duel in spell-casting, and then dispatched by the challenger. Usually this takes great courage on the challenger's behalf and it usually ends with devastating results. The Black Ravens The Black Ravens are an elite band of archers. The finest found in Skyrim it has been said. They dress in black light armor and make effective use of poisons to dispatch their foes swiftly. The Screechers Screechers are a stealth based unit of archers found within the clan. They specialises in poisons of various exotic kinds and learns how to use methods such as persuasion and intimidation in order to subdue or trick their foes. Though inferior to other stealth based units found within clans such as Clan Shadow-Lynx, the Screechers are without further doubt a most dangerous bunch. The Unblooded The Unblooded are initiates who has yet to chose which of three warriors paths they want to focus on. Children, whether adopted or born into the clan, are usually called Unblooded. The Nestlings Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Nestlings within Clan Blood Raven. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Cadet Branches The Cadet Branches of Clan Blood Raven are: * Clan Birds-of-Prey (extinct) Known Clanmembers * Reginus Mandus, Founder/Patriarch (deceased) * Carcosum, Patriarch (deceased) * Ciara, his wife/his sister (deceased) * Clovis, Heir (deceased) * Ramyria, his wife/his sister (deceased) * Tristana, his wife/his sister (deceased) * Ryptarian, Black Raven (deceased) * Selyna, Screecher (deceased) * Aquila, Matriarch (deceased) * Corvus, her husband/her brother/Patriarch (deceased) * Raptoria, his wife/his sister (deceased) * Androval, Patriarch (alive) * Andromida, his wife/his sister (alive) * Iasan, Heir (alive) * Ivalice, Black Raven (alive) * Ida, Black Raven (alive) * Vidomina, Screecher (alive) * Aliciana, Nightmare (alive) Traits and Reputation Common physical traits found within the family is pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. The clan has a generally bad reputation as many of its members are know for betrayals and intrigues amidst temporary alliances with the other clans. This eventually reached to the point in which the clan found themself exiled from the community of the other clans. The clan also has a long history of incestious relationships between brothers and sisters, in order to keep the bloodline "pure". Quotes about the Clan Trivia * The clan's family name Mandus is a slight deviation of the Latin world ''mundus, meaning "world, universe, nature". * The clan's incestious traditions are inspired by the royal families of Ancient Egypt. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64886 Ancient Legends: Molon Labe] * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines